NaLu- Forbidden Love
by Roxychick9614
Summary: For decades Earth land has been divided into two territories- the rich and the poor. But all that is about to change for better or for worse, when a poor man, Natsu Dragneel; meets and unexpectedly falls in love with a rich women Lucy Heartfila. Will the Rivalry finally end and bring peace or will it divide the two lands forever -May have slight lemon in later chapters. Nalu!-


**Hi Everyone!**

 **Welcome to yet another NatsuXLucy story.**

 **Actually I started this story on YouTube as NaruSaku, but I didn't get to finish it. When I came to Fanfiction I realized I could put more detail into my stories and at the same time I wasn't really feeling NaruSaku anymore.**

 **Hey I still love them don't get me wrong, I just fell in love with a different blonde and pink haired couple :D**

 **NATSU AND LUCY! :D Ugh love these two!**

 **So I switched the couple haha sorry for those who watched my videos and can only see this as NaruSaku.**

 **Get over it xD it's Nalu now! No hard feelings right?**

 **Good.**

 **Now one last thing.**

 **Please no sneering at my work; I know at one point or another people are going to be like what the-?! but just go with it thanks XD**

* * *

Long ago there was an affluent man who fell head over heels in love with a poor woman. The man's family didn't like them hanging around, in thoughts the woman would bring his career down. Nonetheless every night, when the clock struck midnight, the women would sneak out of her small house, and walked three miles just to get to the man; who always waited for her out in his family garden. However, one cold winter's night, the women didn't show and as the hours crept by the man grew worried, but before he could do anything, he realized it was morning. That night, he was the one to sneak out and walk the three miles to the poor women's house.

When the prosperous man arrived at the small house, he quickly let himself in, anxiously sauntering around in search of the women. When he opened the door to her room, the man was ambushed by nothing but sheer shock. For the women he loved so dearly had betrayed him by being with another man. A man whom turned out to be, none other than his rich best friend; the women tried to explain, but the man didn't want to hear it, so he left and went back home.

The next few weeks, when the clock struck midnight the women walked three miles to the man's house, begging for his forgiveness and another chance, and every time the man would refuse. However still being so much in love with her, the man grew worried that one day he would give into her begs, so in attempt to keep his heart from aching more, he forbade her to ever come back.

When the woman disobeyed his command the man demanded a borderline for the rich and the poor. Once that was created, the law stated that _'whoever gets caught passing through the borderline into the opposite class without proper authority, shall serve five plus years in prison or worse. Wealthy men stay in the east side and the poor men stay on the west side'_ and the rich and the poor have been divided ever since.

"And the rich and the poor have been separated ever since..."

"That's kind of a sad story" Natsu whispered up to his step mom.

"Yes, it's a very sad story. It's also a true one"

"Really?"

"Mommy?" Natsu's older step brother; Gray, sat up on the single mattress the two boys shared.

"Oh, Gray? I thought you were asleep."

Gray shook his head and opened his mouth to speak.

"I was awake the whole time." Gray paused for a couple seconds

"Do you think the rich and the poor people will ever be reunited?" Gray asked

Ur paused and looked at the two boys for a moment, before a gentle smile curved her lips. Ur extended out her arm to place both her hands on top of Gray's and Natsu's, she then softly whispered.

"I do believe that they will be reunited. It may take some time, but I have all the faith that someone will come along, and change the view of the rich people. Then we can all live in peace again"

Another soundless minute stretched by before Gray jumped to his feet, on the squeaky mattress, bursting with pride.

"Mommy I've decided! I am going to be the one to change the rich people's view!" Gray shouted, causing Ur to stifle a laugh.

"That will be great honey; I will be cheering you on"

"Just you watch! I will do it" Gray smiled

"How are you going to do that when you're just a lame, tiny little kid!" Natsu scoffed

"Natsu!" Ur scolded

"What did you say, pink haired freak!" Gray hissed back.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Natsu sprung up from the mattress.

"I jus-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Ur shouted instantly gaining control.

"He started it" Gray murmured under his breath.

"Gray! What did I just say?!"

"Sorry..." The boys mumbled simultaneously

"Gray, before you fall off the mattress and get hurt, why don't you lie down and relax. It's time to sleep"

"Fine..." Gray whispered plopping back down, while Natsu laid back and stirred against the mattress to get comfortable.

"I love you my son" Ur kissed Gray's forehead.

"Love you" Gray mumbled.

"Good night boys" Ur smiled gently before getting up from the wooden chair and walking over to the narrow door, where her new husband, Igneel was waiting for her.

Ur shuffled quietly out of the small room, making sure to flip the lights off before closing the door.

"Good evening Igneel how was work?"

"Work was good, how was Natsu today?"

"A little rambunctious but nothing I couldn't handle"

"Good. May I speak to you in our room please? I've got big news."

"Is everything alright?"

"Just come with me so we don't stir up the boys"

Ur nodded, leading the way to their room; wasting no time walking over to their single mattress to sit, preparing for bad news. Igneel closed the beaten up door behind them; but not without an awful creaking sound that made the couple cringe a little. Igneel turned to Ur, confusing her by the massive grin he was wearing.

"What's that smile for?"

Igneel walked up Ur and cupped her hands into his, triggering Ur to lift an eye brow while gazing into Igneel's green eyes.

"Ur, my job is giving us a new house"

"W-What?"

"One much bigger, and nicer than this one."

"Wha-? Why?"

"My boss says I need to leave earlier now and the distance is a little more than my last position. But he said if I can come up with $500 in a month than we can keep the house"

"Igneel that's great and all, but how are we going to get the $500? I'm out of a job right now so I can take care of a six and seven year old. You barely make-"

"Ur relax I wasn't finished. I got promoted today"

"Promoted?"

"Yeah, I am going to be making more money!"

"PROMOTED?!" Ur screamed causing Igneel to hush her for the sake of the boys.

"This is wonderful news!" Ur leaped into her husband's arms.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Five months had pass since that day, and now the family of four are happily living in their new home.

It was a nice home, not as nice as the rich people had, but it worked. The home consists of three bedrooms, in which Natsu and Gray could both finally have their own room and maybe stop with the arguing all the time. It had 2 bathrooms, a medium kitchen with everything already in it, a large living room with small couches and best of all nothing was beat up or squeaking.

"I'm going to the food store do you boys need anything?"

"Can I come with you?" Natsu asked walking up to her.

"I'm not going to get anything we don't need"

"That's okay"

"It's a bit of a long walk, are you up for it?"

"Yeah I can do it"

"Okay then, Gray do you want to come too?"

"Nah I'll stay here"

"Alright; we'll be back later."

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Ur had put the last item she needed in her basket and started walking towards the cash register. However before she could make it, a group of masked men charged into the store- one using advanced lighting magic.

The only man with a white mask-assumed to be the leader- demanded the cashier for all the money in the register; while the remaining- five black masked- men threatened people to get on the floor or they will be killed.

"Ur? what's going on?" Natsu asked as he was forced to the ground.

"Hush Natsu. Everything is going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you" Ur whispered quickly- keeping her voice as calm as she could while watching the cashier hand over money and then get knocked unconscious.

"Wait a minute" Natsu scrunched his face. "These are bad guys right? Ur! Let me fight them" Natsu began squirming a little.

"Are you crazy?! No way! You'll get hurt!"

"No! I can take em! I can breathe fire!"

Ur jerked her head to view the pinkette "You what?"

"See for yourself" Natsu beamed quickly snapping his fingers causing them to produce small flames.

"I-Incredible... such a young age" Ur mumbled under her breath.

"I found out about a week ago! I've been practicing with it so I think I got it under control."

"Why didn't you tell someone? Like your father or me?" Ur questioned.

Natsu jerked his head away from Ur to prevent her from seeing a small blush. "W-Well... I might... have been scared at first... but just a little bit!"

No, No, No! Ur bit the side of her lip in trepidation. Of course that was good news- _extremely good news._ But that was something to keep a secret. The adults of this generation needed to protect the innocent children who possess such a powerful gift.

Not only that; but having learned it at such a young age- if word were to leak out- not only to these masked men, but worldwide. This young child's life could be in danger.

"Natsu..." Ur's whisper quickly died when she realized two feet were daring to step closer to her and Natsu.

 _Damn..._ Why was this man walking this way? Was it too late? Did someone already see Natsu use magic?

No... don't jump to conclusions. Stay calm... for Natsu's sake. After all he could be just passing by.

 _Wrong..._

"Yo boss, there is a young kid here." A deep voice spoke causing a cold shiver to run through Ur's body.

"What's your point?" The leader hissed out- finishing up what he was doing. "We don't need some brat holding us back"

"Didn't you say you were looking for young boys to raise them to be like us?"

"I'm not looking for just any and all boys. I'm looking for _special_ ones."

"I dunno what you mean by that but..." The masked man locked eyes with Natsu. "I really like the spark in this kids eye!" The man concealed a smirk through his mask and pushed Ur away forcefully with his foot.

"Argh" Ur groaned- before she had time to react to what just happened, the man yanked Natsu up by both wrists; trapping Natsu's small arms into one hand.

"Ow- Hey! That hurts! Lemme go!" Natsu yelled as he thrashed around.

"Natsu!" Ur's body filled with panic and she instinctively sprung to her feet.

"Whoa, Whoa! Who told you to get up?!" The enemy flung Natsu behind him- keeping a tight grip on the boys wrist, as he swung his leg up behind Ur- slamming it into her back which forced her to fall to her knees.

"Ur" Natsu's eyes widened. "Are you alright?"

"Please..." Ur clenched the loose fabric on her jeans, while letting thick strands of hair cover her eyes. "Don't do anything to Natsu... He's just a child"

"Oi shut up!"

Ur's grip got tighter; then the purplette ignored the pain in her back and slowly stood to her feet.

"Again? Do you have a death wish or something?!" The masked man growled when Ur stood firmly on her feet. "Well then I guess I will just have to grant it to you"

The masked man stirred up a strong wind around his body.

Natsu's eyes widened even more- He had to do something right? He couldn't just stand there and let this man attack Ur. Handless or not he had to do something.

"Leave her alone!" Natsu roared and a fire ball shot out of his mouth- hitting the masked man in the chest.

Suddenly the wind was gone- the masked man had jerked his head to view Natsu behind him.

"You... just breathed fire?!"

"No" Ur's brows lifted to form a worried expression.

"Hey boss!"

The white masked man strolled over to the trio and groaned. "Erigor! What's all hell the commotion about?!"

"Boss! Don't... my name! We're on a mission!"

"Shut up! I make the rules! Now tell me the reason I'm here... and it better be good!"

Erigor scratched the back of his head with a small exhale. "Well, this little brat spit out a fire ball"

The boss's eyes widened and he bent down so he could be eye level with the young six year old. "Is that so? Well then let's see it"

Natsu jerked his head to the left- preventing eye contact.

"What's the matter? Not enough motivation?" The enemy stood up straight and willed a powerful evil magic to spark around his body.

"Maybe this will encourage you" The man turned to Ur- taking a step closer triggering all of Natsu's attention to train on him while his pulse quickened.

"H-Hey..." Natsu mumbled under his breath.

No good... the stranger was still stepping closer to Ur.

Though Ur didn't seem afraid, Natsu couldn't help but to tremble. What was he going to do to Ur? All this was happening because he refused to show his fire? If something were to happen to Ur... It would be his fault, right.

No... he couldn't let that happen... he wouldn't... He _won't._

Natsu clenched his fist and opened his mouth real wide to let a small fire ball shoot out of his mouth, hitting the leader in the back of the head.

Jerking his head to view the pinkette, the man removed his mask to reveal his slight shock.

This man was intimidating to look directly at, He had a lot of... _evil_ in his eyes. A thirst, a drive for spilled blood. He was a rather muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair, He carried a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears light blue markings. For attire, dons a high collared, black cloak, sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants.

"That was some fire ball kid" The man spoke "Quite powerful- considering how young you are" He smirked. "You'll be of very good use to me"

The dark haired leader shot a look to Erigor, who responded with a quick nod.

However before Erigor could drag Natsu off, a chunk of ice nailed him right in the face. Jerking his head in the direction it came from Erigor was a little surprised to see that Ur in battle stance.

"You're not taking Natsu away from me!"

"An ice wizard?" The two said simultaneously.

"Well now... doesn't this just get more interesting by the second" Erigor smiled.

"Ice make lance!" Ur extends her arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances, impaling the sliver haired man's arms and legs.

"Argh!" Erigor huffed. "Damn it girl! I got careless..." Just then the Leader seized thrashing Natsu's from Erigor and hit him in the back of the head with such force the boy's body went limp. After Natsu was knocked out the leader carried him out of the store.

"No! Natsu!" Ur called out and ran out of the store.

"Hey!" Erigor vanished only to reappear in front or Ur causing her dig her heels into the ground and stop herself from running. "You're battle is with me!"

"Argh" Ur bit her lip. She didn't have time to waste her magic power on this guy... she needed to go after the other bandit who took Natsu away.

Damn it... Damn it... Damn it all! Guess she had no choice. This guy was being persistent, she'll just have to deal with him really fast then she could go after Natsu.

"Don't let your guard down! Storm Bringer" Erigor preformed several gestures with his left fingers, then moved his open hand towards Ur. A powerful tornado was generated, spinning at intense speeds; easily sending Ur flying away.

Once the smoke cleared Erigor was ready to deliver the final blow; however he growled when he noticed an Ice shield.

Ur had made herself a shield at the last second protecting herself from the sharp wind blades. "I won't give up! I will save Natsu!"

Suddenly a dark energy crashed into the shield- and while it may have been a strong one, the magic was just a little bit stronger and it broke through the shield shattering it to bits before piercing right through Ur, sending her crashing to her knees.

"Boss?" Erigor said with slight shock. "What are you doing? I had her"

"Shut up! We need to move! We can't get carried away. We're already running behind. I weakened her, now finish her quickly."

"R-Right" Erigor nodded.

Ur panted heavily. Why... Why was that magic able to break through her shield so easily? She didn't even get time to fight... she had more in her... she has more in her. Just because she was hit... just because her eyes seem to be blurring, doesn't change the fact...

Natsu needs her!

Ur closed her eyes and slowly stood back to her feet.

"You're still standing?!"

"What kind..."

"What?" The silver haired man hissed.

"WHAT KIND OF MOM WOULD I BE IF I LET MY CHILD GET HURT!" Ur screamed out.

"Ice make saucer!" Ur created a large, spinning ice disk and chucked to the man hitting him right in the face, creating a deep gash diagonally across his face.

"GWAAAAHH" Erigor held his wound and grimaced in the pain. "YOU WITCH! YOU DIRTY... WHY YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

Erigor yanked out his scythe and charged straight for Ur.

Ur tried to dodge it, she tried to move out of the way, but whatever she was hit with really did it's number on her. She was feeling weak from it. What kind of magic...?

Could that man who hit her be...

One of the dark wizards she heard about?

No more time to think- A sharp stabbing pain penetrated right below Ur's chest which was soon accompanied with coughing up blood.

Ur felt a warm liquid running down her cold body and she couldn't help but to tear up.

It didn't hurt, well maybe a little at first- but the pain was quick to go numb, along with the rest of her body.

Her body fell to the hard ground and she could feel herself bleeding out once the scythe was removed from her body.

It was almost over, the agony and the regret she had. Her eyes began to blur so she just closed them.

"N-Natsu... I'm... so... sorry" Ur breathed out with the little air she had left.

 _'Gray... Igneel... looks like this is...'_ Ur's body became still and she fell into a darkness- where finally her anguish for the time being subsided.

 **XOXOXO**

Natsu tightened his closed eyes before slowly opening them to focus his blurry vision on his surroundings. When memories quickly flooded back through his mind; Natsu sprung to his feet, roaring out fire.

"WHERE AM I?!"

"Oh you're awake" A gentle female's voice came from behind him.

Natsu turned around, viewing a strange woman in a pink dress, sitting on a red blanket beside him.

"Who are you?!" Natsu hissed

"Relax, I mean you no harm."

Natsu calmed down slightly. "Where's Ur?"

The brown eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid Ur will no longer be able to be with you"

"What why?"

"She... She just had to move on"

"Move on? To where?" Natsu lifted a brow with confusion.

"Just don't ever feel like it's your fault, okay child?"

The women met the young child's innocent eyes and tears began to prickle her own eyes. Quickly shoving them to the far back as she could; the women took a small breath in and then reached into her tan basket, pulling out something wrapped in pink cloth.

"Are you hungry?"

Natsu's eyes widened "Starving!"

"Here"

Natsu took the cloth from the women and knitted his eye brows together- staring at it as if it were some foreign object.

"It's alright" The lady giggled and removed the pink cloth revealing the sandwich.

Natsu ogled the handsome sandwich for a while but something more weighed in on his mind than food. Questions- unanswered ones at that; circled around in his mind preventing him from wanting to take a bite.

Like what happened to the men? How did they get away?

Curiosity got the best of the six year old- he turned his head to the older women and parted his lips.

"How long was I sleeping?" Natsu started simply.

The blonde haired women craned her head to view Natsu. Of course she knew he would ask a lot of questions so she was well prepared for it.

"I'd say about five hours"

"FIVE HOURS?!" Natsu spat out.

"Yeah, those men are ruthless... dragging innocent children into their mess." The blond mumbled the last part as she clenched the soft fabric on her dress.

"Miss? Are you okay?"

The blonde rose her head up to reassure the little boy with a smile. "Thank you for your concern, I'm fine"

"Can I ask you... what happened to the men? How did I end up with you?"

"No need to concern yourself over them dear. I managed to sneak you away when they had their backs turned."

"Backs turned? There were so many of them..."

"Yes there were" The women smiled "I guess you could say it's a secret"

"Secret?" Natsu lowered his eyes to his lap.

"By the way, I never did ask you."

"Hm?" Natsu cast his attention to the women again.

"What's your name?"

"Natsu! Natsu Dragneel" Natsu beamed with pride.

"Natsu... Natsu... okay got it!" The girl smiled "What a cool name!"

"Thanks!"

"Now, enough questions for right now. Why don't you eat"

"Yes ma'am" Natsu beamed again.

The women's eyes widened briefly, before softening. "What a well-mannered boy"

Natsu eagerly took the biggest bite, his tiny mouth could possibly get. When an avalanche of flavor touched Natsu's tongue the young boy stopped chewing and jerked his head to the older lady.

"Wow! This" Natsu paused to shove more into his mouth. "This is rweally gwood!"

The blonde giggled. "Do you think so?"

Natsu forced the food down his throat while nodding.

"That's wonderful to hear. My daughter actually made it"

"Daughter?" Natsu lifted a brow.

"That's right, she's been trying so hard lately to be a good cook"

"Oh yeah" Natsu grumbled uninterestingly as he shoved the rest of the small sandwich in his mouth.

"You know what, she's actually just about your age"

Interest suddenly took over the boy and he looked back up to the kind lady. "My age?"

"Yeah, her name is-"

"Where are you?!" A deep voice growled from the distance causing the women to jump to her feet.

"What's the matter?" Natsu, unaware of the voice, looked up at the panicked women.

"I'm terribly sorry Natsu but you need to leave now!"

"What?" Natsu stood to his feet. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain! Quickly off you go! Grab my basket and run as far away from here as you can go"

"But-"

"Hurry! And by all means Natsu... don't look back!" The blonde sent a quick smile before running off in a certain direction.

"Wait!" Unsure why, Natsu suddenly felt a tugging in his chest, _"Don't leave me alone..."_ He mumbled.

The women ran out of sight and Natsu grumpily grabbed the basket and did as he was told- turned to the opposite direction and began running.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Night fell upon Natsu and he was wandering dark empty streets alone; far from scared though. He was more concerned about the blonde haired women. After all she did save him right? It was only natural for him to be worried about her.

Not only her- but what about Ur. What happened to her? So much has happened all in one day... so much Natsu's mind just can't wrap around it.

He was tired, alone and quite frankly he just wanted to be home. He missed his dad- hard to admit, he even missed his annoying step brother Gray.

Just then, as if on cue a familiar voice called out to him- it was a hoarse voice, one that seemed to be yelling for a long period of time. When Natsu turned around he spotted a man with red spiky hair.

"Dad?" Natsu squinted his tired eyes.

"Natsu!" a wave of relief ran through Igneel's body as tears formed in his eyes.

"Dad!" Natsu ran in the direction his dad was in.

"Natsu! My dear boy" Igneel flung his arms around the pinkette, not caring about the flashlight that hit the hard ground causing the side to chip.

Safe... back in the familiar aroma of dad's same cologne he uses every day.

"Dad..." Natsu smiled and clung to the back of his dad's shirt. "I'm sorry I'm late"

"It's okay" Igneel cried "You're home... your safe"

Once the fatherly son moment was over, Igneel pulled away and smiled down at Natsu.

"What's that basket for?"

"Oh this?" Natsu held the basket in front of him. "I'm not really sure. It had a couple sandwiches in them but I sort of ate them because I was hungry"

"Is that so" Igneel cocked a brow. "Where'd you get it?"

"This really nice lady gave it to me."

"Lady?"

"Yeah she dressed all fancy! I think she could have been a queen or something"

"Oh yeah?" Igneel chuckled.

"I'm serious! Oh and she said something I didn't understand"

"Which was?"

"She said Ur can't be with us anymore."

Igneel's eyes widened for a spit second. "Did she now?"

Igneel closed his eyes and a flash back ended up playing in his memory.

 _"Gray, is your mother back with Natsu yet?"_

 _"No, not yet"_

 _"Really? It's getting late... How long ago did they leave?"_

 _"Um well they left almost three hours ago"_

 _"Maybe I should go take a look, see if I can spot her."_

 _"Should I come with you?"_

 _"Not this time, sorry I think right now I need you to_ _be a big boy and stay here, I will call Grandpa Makarov to come and watch you for a while"_

 _"Alright"_

 _At the store there was a lot of commotion. A crowd of people were gathered around in a circle and for some reason that made the pit of Igneel's stomach tense up. He had a bad feeling and once he pushed his way through the crowd the tense feeling in is stomach turned into a burning pain._

 _"Get back!" Policemen kept the crowd at a distance._

 _Igneel's eyes widened and he yelled. "UR! UR!" Brushing past more people Igneel pushed his way until he was in the middle of the circle._

 _"Sir! Please you need to step back!" The policeman pushed him back._

 _"THAT'S MY WIFE!" Igneel snapped causing the man lowered his arm allowing him to pass. "I'm sorry for your lose"_

 _Igneel fell to his knees aside from Ur's stiff body. His hand found it's way to her cold cheek and tears threatened to appear._

 _"Why are you so cold... hey...?"_

 _Igneel turned his head to the officer. "What happened?"_

 _"Robbery, some men got away with a little boy. This women was trying to protect him and lost her life" The policeman narrowed his eyes. "It's a shame"_

 _It took a moment for the words to sink in but once they did Igneel sprung to his feet._

 _Got away with a boy?! NATSU! His little boy!?_

 _No! No! Not Natsu! Igneel had to find him._

 _The red haired man lowered his eyes to 'sleeping' Ur and blew her a sad kiss before rushing out of the crowd._

 _"I'm sorry Ur... I'm so sorry... but Natsu's out there and he needs me!"_

"Dad?" Natsu spoke brining Igneel back into the present time.

"Oh, sorry Natsu I must have..." Igneel paused.

"Are you okay? You started crying

"Did I? Oh no... I'm fine kiddo, I'm just so happy to see my son's smiling face again"

Natsu smiled and grabbed his dad's hand. "Me too! I missed you dad!"

Igneel swallowed thick saliva and forced a smile. "Me too buddy, Me too."

Igneel gripped Natsu's hand tighter. "Let's go home pal"

Natsu smiled and together father and son walked into the dark.


End file.
